


Potential Fulfilled

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Introspection, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: Nick was the one CSI Grissom pushed the hardest.





	Potential Fulfilled

Out of all his CSIs, Nick was the one Gil pushed the hardest. The one with the most potential if he could only out grow his need for Grissom’s respect and approval. 

Nick had done so. 

Beautifully and far beyond Gil’s own expectations. He’d grown and learned from his mistakes. Had been tempered in a way that would have broken most people when he’d been buried alive. Nick had a resilience that Gil could only marvel at as he’d watched Nick in that box struggling to stay alive. 

Nick had also avoided the dangers of becoming cynical and uncaring in this job. Instead he could be compassionate in a way that baffled Gil. That compassion should have hindered Nick. Rather it made him a better investigator. He followed the evidence, allowing his compassion and instincts to aid him, to the point he would question Grissom’s conclusions, unafraid of losing Grissom’s good will. 

Nick had become an excellent CSI. One Grissom was proud to have on his team and to know personally. 

A man he wanted to get to know more intimately.


End file.
